A Lasting Bond
by FanFictionFan9876
Summary: Set after OotP, Harry decides that enough is enough. He needs to know how to defeat Voldemort and he'll learn anyway he needs to. Long game Harmony.
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke with a start. His brow was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he was breathing heavily. There was a soft snoring from next to him. He rolled onto his side and saw Ron, sleeping peacefully on a camp bed next to his own. Hermione was sleeping on another next to him. It was exceedingly cramped in Harry's room, but he was grateful for their presence. Since Sirius had gone through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, they had been his rocks, keeping him sane and out of trouble.

Luckily, their stay at Privet Drive was coming to an end. Later that day, Harry, Ron and Hermione were due to go and stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer, before their sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry blinked and the fateful words he had heard just weeks ago in Dumbledore's office floated through his mind again.

 _Power the Dark Lord knows not..._

 _The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal..._

 _Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives..._

Harry sighed heavily and carefully got out of bed. He quietly tiptoed over Ron and Hermione and edged his way out of the room. Harry silently crept down the stairs, making sure to avoid the one that creaked, and then slipped into the bathroom. Harry sat down on the cold toilet seat and rested his head on the cold porcelain sink basin. He sighed. A few moments went by and Harry heard a faint knock.

'I'm coming out,' Harry hissed hurriedly and bolted to his feet. He opened the door and saw Hermione looking at him sympathetically.

'Bad dream?' Hermione whispered and Harry nodded. She gently grabbed his hand and lead him back upstairs.

Hermione guided Harry over Ron's still sleeping form and Harry clambered back into bed. His mattress was a bit damp, and Harry supposed that it was because of his profuse sweating. It was rather warm in the room, even with the windows wide open as there was barely a breeze in the night air.

Hermione settled back down herself and Harry lay in bed thinking. The prophecy was the reason that his parents were dead. It was the reason that Voldemort had plagued Harry's life for over fourteen years. It was the reason he had a connection to Voldemort that caused Sirius' death.

A hot flash of anger flowed through him. A primal anger was pumping from the depths of his heart, coursing through his veins, setting his mind alight with rage, hate and a desire for revenge. The feeling didn't stop. It continued to flow through Harry and he was sure that it wasn't because of his connection to Voldemort. It was because of Voldemort that he felt like this.

The first rays of sunlight peeked into the room and Harry sat upright. Hermione and Ron were asleep and Harry, grabbed his glasses and yet again, crept over them and down the stairs, grabbing a pair of shorts on the way. He popped into the bathroom and changed into the shorts and then left the house, after pulling on his trainers.

The air was lukewarm, but fresh and eased the anger coursing through him. Harry knew that there would be hell if Hermione and Ron woke up with him gone, but a large part of him didn't care. He started to jog down the pavement, concentrating on the sound of his feet hitting the ground. It was rhythmic and oddly soothing. He carried on, completely lost in the moment as he jogged through the quiet, peaceful slice of suburbia.

Eventually slowing down at the playground where he'd encountered the Dementors the previous summer, Harry realised that he didn't have his wand. It was still on his bedside table. Harry was fairly sure that Voldemort wasn't able to attack him as Ministry Aurors and the Order were providing round-the-clock protection for the entire area.

Harry opened the gate and walked over to the swings, sitting down on one and rocking to and fro slightly. His anger had abated now. He felt "normal" but something had changed inside him. He couldn't carry on the way he had done. He recalled the many near misses and close calls throughout the years, ever since he had reentered the Magical community and attended Hogwarts.

Their first year exploits to protect the Philosopher's Stone were foolhardy. He, Hermione and Ron could've been killed. Then there was the incident in the Chamber of Secrets. Then the times with a dangerous Werewolf, despite it being their Defence Aganst the Dark Arts teacher. The entire Triwizard tournament debacle and how unprepared he was. His mind finally slowed as he remembered the events of the battle at the Ministry. Not only could he have been killed, Sirius died. Moody, Tonks, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville had all sustained injuries. Hermione and Ron were still taking medication to alleviate their injuries and Harry immediately felt extremely guilty.

'It was all Voldemort's fault,' a small voice in Harry's head told him. 'He tried to steal the stone. He opened the Chamber of Secrets. He told Barty Crouch Jr to put his name in the Goblet, resulting in the Triwizard fiasco. He manipulated you into going to the Ministry and he sent his Death Eaters to take the prophecy from you.'

'I was reckless,' Harry told himself. 'I should have been more prepared!'

'Hello Harry Potter,' a cold voice said.

It sounded like a hiss and it sent a chill down Harry's spine that only one voice could. Harry jumped off the swing and whirled around and his blood went ice cold. Voldemort had silently appeared behind him, his wand pointing directly at Harry's heart.

'Why didn't I bring my wand!' Harry thought to himself angrily as fear began to rush to every inch of his body.

'You've been a burden for far too long Harry Potter,' Voldemort hissed venomously. 'My Death Eaters are keeping the Order and the Ministry Aurors occupied while I kill you. Now that your filthy Mudblood mother's protective charm has been broken I will not be stopped.'

'I need my wand,' Harry roared inside his own head.

There was a faint whistling. Both Harry and Voldemort turned towards the source. Harry's wand was speeding through the air, straight towards its master's hand. Harry's Quidditch instincts kicked in, and he ran towards it. Voldemort raised his wand and aimed. Harry caught his wand in mid-air and rolled as he hit the ground.

Voldemort's killing curse slammed into the ground, leaving a huge crater in the dry grass.

'Protego!' Harry yelled, casting the shield charm in front of him.

'That silly spell won't protect you Harry Potter,' Voldemort snarled as he edged towards him, like a snake stalking its prey.

Voldemort flicked his wand again and a silver arrow sliced through Harry's shield charm as if it didn't exist. Harry rolled out of the way again and an idea came to him. If he managed to avoid Voldemort long enough, the Order or the Aurors might have time to deal with the Death Eaters and come and help him.

Harry kicked himself. The Aurors or the Order shouldn't have to help him defend himself. He needed to know how to fight. To defend himself, and if needed, he needed to know how to kill. Something in Harry's mind changed. He crab-walked out from behind a small park bench and aimed his wand at Voldemort, who was ready for him.

'Expelliarmus!' Harry roared.

'Avada Kedavra!' Voldemort snarled.

The red light from Harry's wand slammed into the green light from Voldemort's. At once, Priori Incantatum connected the two wands by a brilliant beam of golden light. Harry and Voldemort both clung to their vibrating wands as they were lifted into the air. Harry wanted to let go but his wand was glued to his hand. He couldn't unwrap his hand from it.

It seemed like Voldemort was having issues too. He looked bemusedly at his vibrating wand. A golden ball erupted from the centre of the beam between them. It grew in size until it was mere inches from both Harry's and Voldemort's faces. As if by instinct, Harry knew what was going to happen.

The golden ball exploded. Harry and Voldemort were blasted in opposite directions and both of them landed with a thud on the hard ground. Harry's ears were ringing from the blast. He didn't seem to be hurt, but he felt dizzy. Harry slowly made his way back to his feet, his wand held tightly in his hand.

Voldemort looked more shaken than Harry. He gave Harry one contemptuous look and disapparated. Harry didn't think twice. He ran back towards Privet Drive at top speed. He staggered a couple of times, but was back home within minutes.

Large holes had been blasted out of its walls and the debris littered the street. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley, Harry's only remaining family, were taking shelter from behind a house a few doors down the street. Harry ignored them and stormed inside the house.

Five bodies littered the floors. Death Eaters and Aurors had fallen in the fight. Harry raised his wand, ready to duel as he crept through the eerily silent remnants of the house. He found no other dead bodies downstairs, so he quietly made his way up the stairs. Ron and Hermione raised their wands at him, as soon as he came into their view.

'Woah,' Harry said, raising his hands up.

'Where the hell were you?' Ron demanded.

'I went for a run,' Harry said just as he felt a tip of a wand land on the back of his neck. He kept his hands in the air.

'Voldemort attacked me,' Harry continued. 'He told me that the Death Eaters were keeping the Aurors and Order occupied so he could kill me. I didn't have my wand and it, somehow, appeared like I had summoned it and we duelled. Like before, Priori Incantatum connected our wands. This time it was different. It exploded and made Voldemort leave and then I came back here. What happened?'

The wand tip left his neck and Harry slowly lowered his hands. Kingsley walked out from behind Harry.

'The Death Eaters attacked,' Kingsley said, his voice was deep and reassuringly slow. 'Fifteen stormed the Aurors while a further ten attacked the Order members. They knew where everyone was. All but one of the Aurors died. Luckily no one from the Order was killed.'

Harry nodded and Kingsley continued.

'Your family were moved to a Arabella Figg's house,' he said and Harry grimaced.

'I saw them looking out from behind the neighbour's house,' Harry informed them.

'I'll update Dumbledore,' Kingsley said. 'We will need to move the Dursleys to a safe location.'

'What about Ron, Hermione and me?' Harry asked him.

'We'll move you as planned to the Burrow,' Kingsley said, a hint of a grin on his face.

Harry nodded and turned back to Hermione, who still looked annoyed, and Ron.

'Why didn't you tell us you were going out?' Hermione demanded as soon as the room cleared of Order members, leaving the three of them alone.

'You two were asleep,' Harry retorted. 'I didn't know where anyone else was. I didn't think that Voldemort would attack me here, what with all the protective spells and the Aurors and the Order here.'

'Well, he did,' Hermione snapped. 'We were worried sick when we saw that you had gone.'

'You said that your wand came to you?' Ron interjected, trying to deflect Hermione's rage.

'Yeah,' Harry said, jumping at the opportunity to change the subject. 'Voldemort was about to hit me with Avada Kedavra, and I was thinking how stupid it was to go out without my wand...'

'Really?' Hermione interrupted sarcastically and Harry ignored her.

'Anyway,' Harry continued pointedly. 'There was a weird noise and my wand flew into my hand and we duelled.'

'That's weird,' Hermione said, forgetting in her curiosity to be angry at Harry. 'It flew into your hand?'

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'It was as if I had summoned it like I did with my Firebolt in the Triwizard torunament.'

'Wandless magic,' Hermione said softly, deep in thought.

'Wandless?' Ron asked sharply and Hermione nodded.

'There's not a lot of information on it because it's so rare. I have read that in some extreme cases a witch or wizard can perform wandless magic but it hasn't been documented for years. Dumbledore didn't use it in his duel with Grindlewald.'

'How much magic can be used without a wand?' Harry asked her and she shrugged.

'Again, there's so little information that I don't know,' she said. 'How far away were you?'

'I was in the little park about a mile away,' Harry said and Ron had an odd look on his face. 'What?'

'A mile away?' Ron asked. 'You sure?'

'Yeah,' Harry said softly. 'Why?'

'Well,' Ron said slowly. 'If it hasn't been documented for years, I'm not sure we're going to be able to find out how you did it.'

'Won't Dumbledore know?' Harry asked Hermione and she shrugged bemusedly.

'Don't know,' she said shortly. 'You could always ask him when we get back to Hogwarts.'

'I will,' Harry said. 'What's happening now?'

'We need to pack,' Ron sighed. 'We're heading back to the Burrow, remember. After the Death Eaters attacked, this place isn't safe anymore.'

'How could they have known?' Hermione asked. 'I thought that the protection that Harry got from his mother protected him here?'

'Voldemort was reborn with my blood remember?' Harry reminded her. 'It probably gave him a way to counter the magic and let the Death Eaters in.'

He looked at the clock before continuing.

'C'mon,' he said. 'The Order probably want everyone out as fast as possible.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione began packing their bags and preparing to leave Privet Drive. Hedwig was long gone, sent to the Burrow a couple of days into Harry's stay with his relatives. Within the hour, all three of them were ready to leave, their things in what was left of the hallway.

As if on cue, Tonks appeared at the front door and gave them a heavy look.

'Ready?' Her tone was business like, formal even.

They nodded and tugged their heavy trunks into the front garden. It was still dark, but Tonks waved her wand and it looked as if black drapes suddenly covered every window in sight. Three Order members appeared before them. Arthur Weasley, Dedalus Diggle and Remus Lupin.

'Side along apparition,' Mr Weasley explained to them. 'It's the quickest way. I'll go with Ron. Hermione can go with Daedalus and that leaves Remus and Harry. If you three lightly hold the elbow, we'll do the rest.'

As if one, they reached for the respective elbows of Lupin, Mr Weasley and Dedalus Diggle. In an instant they were immediately pulled into crushing, roaring darkness. However, it was over as soon as it hard started. They were all facing the Burrow and Harry broke out in a grin. This is more of a home for him than Privet Drive ever had been.

Harry, Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks up the driveway and into the house. Mrs Weasley was waiting for them and gave them all crushing hugs.

'Arthur told me what happened Harry,' she said sorrowfully. 'How did you survive... him?'

'I don't know,' Harry said truthfully. 'Priori Icantatum saved me... again.'

Something flickered in her eyes, but Molly said nothing. 'You're up in Ron's room again. Hermione, you're with Ginny again.'

Harry and Hermione grinned at her and followed Ron in hauling their luggage up the narrow, rickety staircase. Hermione knocked and entered Ginny's room while Harry and Ron carried on up to the top floor. The customary orange assault on Harry's eyes hit him as he entered the room. He quickly got used to it and gratefully lowered his trunk to the floor.

A camp bed had already been made up for him. Ron sat down on the side of his bed and looked at Harry.

'Mate,' he said softly. 'You need to talk to Dumbledore about what happened earlier.'

'There's a lot I need to say to Dumbledore,' Harry replied shortly. 'Things are going to change this year.'

Ron's eyes narrowed in curiosity. Harry had a determined look on his face that Ron had never seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the summer passed fairly smoothly for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ron practised Quidditch with Ginny in the fields behind the Burrow. In the evenings however, Harry could be found with Hermione at the scrubbed kitchen table, doing their homework. Occasionally they were joined by Ron and Ginny, but Ron complained that doing too much homework made him feel ill.

Hermione had been quite taken aback but Harry's sudden interest in doing school work, but she hadn't mentioned anything. Harry was waking up early in the mornings, going for a few quick laps around the field on his Firebolt and then came in for breakfast. His days were spent with Ron and Ginny and his evenings were spent with her. She wasn't complaining. In fact, she felt more appreciated than she ever had done. Harry was finally serious about his studies.

One morning, Molly came downstairs to find Hermione in her usual seat, polishing off a piece of toast while poring over a textbook.

'What are you researching Hermione?' Moly asked good-naturedly.

'Wandless magic,' Hermione replied absently. 'Harry used it against Voldemort.'

Molly stiffened at the name and took in a sharp breath.

'Harry did what dear?'

'Harry used wandless magic,' Hermione said carelessly, while continuing to read. 'I'm still having trouble finding information on it.'

'Harry can do wandless magic?' Molly asked her pointedly. Hermione looked up at her.

'I don't know if it was an accident or not,' Hermione whispered confidentially to her. 'Harry has never done anything like this before, and it's so rare...'

'Does Dumbledore know?' Molly asked and Hermione shook her head.

'He's going to talk to Dumbledore when we get back to Hogwarts.'

'Good,' Molly said, satisfied. 'Dumbledore will know what to do.'

Hermione smiled at her and went back to her book. Molly busied herself with the laundry and looked out of the window to see Ron and Harry helping a limping Ginny towards the house.

'Oh my,' Molly hissed and she raced out of the door. 'What happened?'

'It was my fault,' Ginny told her irritatedly. 'I fell for it.'

'Fell for what exactly?' Molly demanded and Harry suddenly looked sheepish, while Ron stifled a grin.

'We were practising,' Harry started and Molly looked at him with an unimpressed look. 'Ron threw the apple that Ginny and I were pretending was the snitch and I baited Ginny.'

'I fell off,' Ginny snapped angrily. 'I was only a couple of feet from the ground. My ankle's twisted.'

Molly sighed.

'I thought that now Fred and George were in their own place, we might have had a bit of peace and quiet,' Molly muttered to herself.

'Sorry,' Harry said sheepishly, but Ginny hit him on the elbow.

'It was my fault,' she snapped. 'I shouldn't have fallen for that feint.'

'Come on,' Molly urged them. 'Into the kitchen and I'll mend your ankle Ginny.'

Harry and Ron awkwardly carried and wincing Ginny into the kitchen and plopped her into a seat next to Hermione. Molly pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at her daughter's ankle. She muttered a few words and they saw the joint repair itself.

'All done,' Molly said. 'Ginny, I need your laundry.'

Ginny grumbled but headed up the stairs, as Molly turned to Harry and Ron. They both gulped.

'Next time,' she said, her voice was dangerous. 'I'd appreciate it if you two didn't injure Ginny.'

'Mum,' Ron said. 'It was an accident. Ginny has had worse injuries at school.'

'Madam Pomfrey is a licensed Healer,' Molly hissed. 'Ginny is lucky it was only a twisted ankle and I was able to fix it or, we'd have had to have gone to St. Mungo's.'

'I'm sorry Mrs Weasley,' Harry said sincerely. 'Like Ron said, it was an accident. It wasn't intentional and I let my competitiveness get the better of me. It won't happen again.'

Molly's expression softened.

'Thank you Harry. What are you two planning for the rest of the day?'

'I've got that essay for Snape to do,' Ron muttered darkly.

'I did it last night,' Harry said. 'I'm all free, but I could probably do some research.'

Ron looked at him quizzically.

'Research,' he repeated incredulously. 'You're getting more like Hermione every day.'

Harry's expression became decidedly more stony.

'I need to Ron,' he said coldly. 'You know why.'

Ron nodded and looked at Hermione.

'Sorry,' Ron said. 'I'll grab my stuff and join you two in a minute.'

Harry grabbed a book from the pile in front of Hermione and took it over to an armchair and settled down. Ron appeared a few minutes later with his bag and grumbled as he pulled his books, quill, parchment and ink bottle out from it.

'Reckon it's too much to hope that Snape gets sacked before the summer's end?' Ron asked, about forty-five minutes later.

Harry and Hermione grinned. Snape's essay was a painful one about self-created potions and the licensing procedures with examples. Ron grumbled to himself for a few more minutes before he chucked his quill onto his parchment.

'Done,' he exulted happily. 'Now, how about lunch?'

'You forgot your Transfiguration homework,' Harry called over to him. 'McGonagall wanted four and a half feet on switching spells and their uses against different types of objects and living species.'

Ron cursed under his breath and Hermione giggled.

'Harry,' Ron called. 'Come and help me please.'

Harry didn't answer. He was too busy reading his book. Hermione had joined him, taking the seat next to him. Ron frowned for a second and pulled his Transfiguration textbook closer to him and rested his head on his fist while he read.

'Harry,' Hermione whispered softly. 'I've been doing some reading...'

'I noticed,' Harry joked without looking up and Hermione grinned. 'What did you find out?'

'Wandless magic is an obscure and ancient form of magic,' she said. 'The book says that while in tremendous peril, witches and wizards can use wandless magic in a bid to survive a life-threatening situation. I think that's what happened to you. You instinctively called your wand and used a wandless summoning charm.'

'Probably,' Harry said, still not looking up at her. 'I'm trying to find out what happened with the Priori Icantatum. It exploded didn't it, and it's never done that before. It was as if it was protecting me from Voldemort.'

'Maybe,' Hermione said softly. 'It could've just been an accident or there was something else going on that you two didn't know about. It made Voldemort retreat didn't it?'

Harry finally looked up at her and nodded. He didn't want to admit it, but she was probably right. Him summoning his wand was probably a fluke, but it felt good to think that he'd managed to do a cool piece of magic, even it it did save his life.

Molly called them all into the kitchen for lunch, just as Ron was muttering darkly.

'Still not done yet?' Harry asked, grinning. Ron forced a sarcastic smirk back at him.

'Not quite,' Ron said. 'I just have a foot left to do. Reckon McGonagall will swallow it if I write as big as possible?'

Harry and Hermione laughed and took seats either side of him, just as Molly placed plates of sandwiches in front of them. Harry took a hungry bite of a chicken and ham sandwich and sighed contentedly. Lunch was quickly demolished and Harry and Hermione returned to their chairs and books, while Ron and Ginny stayed at the table finishing off their essays.

Hermione then agreed to check Ron's essays and gave him pointers which he was grateful for and soon they had moved into the garden, sitting under the shade of a large oak tree. Hermione was still reading, while Harry, Ron and Ginny were animatedly talking about the up coming Hogwarts Quidditch season as well as the professional Quidditch season. Harry was sure that Gryffindor had a good chance at retaining the Quidditch cup even though the choice for Captain was now up in the air given that last years captain, Angelina Johnson, had left Hogwarts at the end of her final year.

A couple of days later, over breakfast, Hogwarts letters arrived for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry found a surprise waiting for him. He had been named Quidditch Captain by Professor McGonagall, who was head of Gryffindor House.

'Nice one,' Ron exulted. 'You're able to use the Prefect's bathrooms now too.'

'Congratulations Harry,' Hermione and Ginny said happily and Harry grinned at them.

Molly came back into the kitchen and noticed their letters.

'Looks like we have to go to Diagon Alley at some point this week then,' Molly said. 'You need your new books and robes for the coming year.'

Arthur walked in to the room.

'I'll ask a favour of Kingsley,' he said. 'If the Order can't protect Harry, we'll need Aurors from the Ministry.'

Harry tuned himself out of the conversation. He hated that he needed protection to go anywhere now that Voldemort had returned. However, he expected that the Order would be able to send a detail to look out for Voldemort while Harry shopped in Diagon Alley. He was brought out of his reverie by Hermione gently nudging him on the arm.

'Mr Weasley is sending an owl to the rest of the Order, but expects us to be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. Are you okay?'

Harry's Quidditch Captain badge was weighing heavily in his hand.

'I don't know what to do Hermione,' he said softly. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him into the deserted, slightly-misty garden.

'What is it?' Hermione asked. 'Is it your scar?'

She sounded scared and Harry shook his head.

'No, it's fine,' he reassured her. 'It's just this.'

He opened his hand and Hermione frowned as she looked down at the badge.

'What about it?'

'I don't know if I can do it,' Harry admitted softly.

'Of course you can,' Hermione scoffed. 'You'll be a brilliant Captain.'

'That's not what I mean,' he said. 'I need to train to fight Voldemort. I need to get better. I can't do with distractions.'

'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy,' Hermione replied. Harry looked at her, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

'We were both raised by Muggles Harry,' she said. 'You need to play Quidditch. It's your release. You're never as free as when you're flying.'

Harry looked at her. She was right, as usual. He did feel free when he was flying. It was the only time his mind could focus on only one task, and he always forgot about Voldemort while he was in the air. Hermione squeezed his elbow reassuringly.

'I will help you train,' she said. 'Ron will too. I think most of the DA will too if you ask them.'

'Thanks Hermione,' he said sincerely and she pulled him into a hug.

'You need to keep playing Quidditch Harry,' she said softly in his ear. 'It's part of who you are.'

A loud cough sounded behind them and they jumped apart as if they had been electrocuted.

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything,' Ron asked amusedly.

'Of course not,' Hermione snapped.

'Damn,' Ron muttered and Harry laughed. 'Come on. Ginny wants to talk tactics with the new Gryffindor Captain. Besides, she's hoping to get an in with him too. She wants to be a Chaser this year.'

'No favourites,' Harry said chuckling. 'Everyone has to try out again.'

'Everyone?' Ron asked, horrified. 'What about those already on the team?'

'I can't be seen to be playing favourites Ron,' Harry reminded him. 'Even Alicia will have to try out again. I'm sure you and her will do fine; the same as Ginny.'

Ron nodded.

'If you want,' Harry continued. 'We could go into the field and we practising your keeping skills?'

'Sure,' Ron said. 'I'll grab our brooms and meet you there. I'll get Ginny too.'

'Reckon your mum is gonna be okay with it?' Harry asked.

'Yeah...' Ron replied slowly. 'Ginny and you will be on the same team this time.'

Harry chuckled and Ron returned to the house.

'Want to watch?' Harry asked Hermione, who shook her head.

'No,' she said. 'You go and enjoy yourself. I'll start researching and making a list of useful spells for us to learn. We start training when we get back to Hogwarts. We can't do anything magical until then anyway.'

Harry nodded and they went in opposite directions. Hermione passed Ron and Ginny in the doorway as they raced after Harry into the little paddock where they were able to practice Quidditch, Molly's warnings ringing in their ears.

Harry, Ron and Ginny finally trudged back into the Burrow after a long, hard training session. Harry was confident that the exercise had done Ron's confidence a world of good and was secretly sure that Ginny would have no trouble getting onto the team this year. She was an excellent Chaser. Her shooting was precise and powerful. Ron was getting better and better, but Ginny was helping him a lot by not going easy on him.

Harry stumped up to Ron's bedroom and put his Firebolt back into his trunk. Molly called up to him to come down for dinner. He went back down and sat next to Mr Weasley and Ginny as they all tucked into a sumptuous dinner of roast chicken with all the trimmings and a treacle tart dessert.

Harry and Ron walked up the stairs fully satiated later that night, the exertions of their day combining with their large dinner to make them both exceedingly sleepy. They mumbled goodnight to each other, before passing out into the wonderful bliss of their happy dreams.

The next morning, Harry and Ron came down to the kitchen looking extremely sleepy and tousle-haired. Hermione and Ginny giggled at them. They were already ready and waiting, as were six members of the Order. Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Mr Weasley and Hestia Jones were all in the kitchen sipping hot drinks and grinning at the two boys.

'Did we over sleep?' Harry ask and Tonks giggled.

'No,' she reassured him. 'Molly will not be happy if she sees you two like that. She wants to get this trip over and done with.'

'What about breakfast?' Ron protested as he followed Harry back up the stairs to the two bathrooms.

Harry and Ron reemerged in the kitchen twenty minutes later fully washed and dressed. Two large plates of eggs, bacon and sausages with buttered toast were waiting for them.

'Eat,' Molly said. 'And quickly.'

Harry and Ron wolfed down their breakfast and were quickly shepherded outside into the brisk morning mist.

'Side-along apparition again,' Moody growled at them. 'Tonks is with Hermione; Kingsley and Ginny, Ron and Arthur, and finally Harry is with Lupin. On the count of three...'

Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny quickly grabbed the correct persons elbow.

'One...' Moody called. 'Two... Three!'

At once, the courtyard outside the Burrow vanished, momentarily replaced with roaring, squeezing nothingness before they quietly popped into existence outside a shabby pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Moody lead the way inside, and they silently trooped through the pub without acknowledging the pub landlord, a good-natured man called Tom.

Moody took his wand out as they exited the pub and tapped a particular brick. Within an instant they were facing the archway that led to Diagon Alley.

'Right,' Molly said determinedly. 'Gringott's first, then Madam Malkin's before Florish and Blotts.'

Move,' Moody growled under his breath. Harry noticed that Moody's hand tightened around his wand handle.

They walked over the cobbled street. Most people didn't pay them any attention. They were too busy getting their own business done so they could go home themselves. The group walked up the white marble steps and were beckoned inside by the Gringott's goblins.

Molly took control of the group and she went with Ginny and Tonks to the Weasley vault, while Lupin and Kingsley accompanied Harry to his own vault. Harry quickly refilled his money bag with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and they returned to the lobby just as Molly, Ginny and Tonks reappeared.

'Molly,' Mr Weasley said softly. 'Why don't we split up. Hermione and Ginny can get their robes and potions ingredients while, Harry and Ron can get their books, then we swap. Tonks, Hestia and Kingsley can go with you. Mad-Eye, Remus and myself can go with the boys.'

Molly looked like she thought it was a bad idea but relented. She wanted the trip over and done with as quickly as possible too, and she had clearly been swayed by Arthur's suggestion. They broke up into two groups and one went towards Madam Malkin's while Harry and Ron headed towards Florish and Blott's. Harry decided that to help matters, he'd pay for Ginny's and Hermione's books too. Arthur tried to get Harry to reconsider but Harry had none of it.

Ron quipped about his books needing paying for too, but laughed before Harry could retort. Harry added a couple of extra books to his and Hermione's lists too. They then went to Madam Malkin's while Lupin went to inform Mrs Weasley of Harry's generosity.

After being fitted for new robes, Harry and Ron emerged from the shop to find the rest of their group wiaitng for them.

'Thank you Harry,' Molly said. 'You shouldn't have.'

'It's the least I could do,' Harry said.

'Well,' Molly said. 'I took the liberty of getting your potions ingredients too. To save time...'

Harry made to grab his money bag but Molly grabbed his hand.

'It's okay dear,' she said softly. 'Come on, let's get back home if we're all done here.'

The group disapparated and reappeared in front of the Burrow. They carried their new things into the house and proceeded to pack them into their trunks. Harry kept Hermione's books in the bag and went down the stairs to Ginny's room. He knocked and waited.

Hermione beamed at him as she opened the door.

'I grabbed us a couple more books,' he told her. 'I got these for you.'

Hermione reached out with slightly trembling hands and opened the bag. A grin spread over her lips.

'Thank you Harry,' she said.

'No problem,' he said. 'I've got a couple of new books too. Like you said, training starts when we get back to Hogwarts.'

Hermione nodded, her grin still firmly in place.

'Ron wants to talk tactics,' Harry said abruptly, taking a slight step back. 'Something about Chaser positioning when defending the goal.'

Hermione nodded and Harry turned around and headed back up the stairs. Hermione slowly and softly closed the door behind her, the grin still on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of their return to Hogwarts was hectic for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The Order was providing protection for Harry and there was a lot of rushing and chatter as they finalised their packing and such. They would be doing side-along apparition yet again and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were found at half-past ten standing outside the Burrow.

As one, the entire group vanished before instantly reappearing in a deserted side street near to King's Cross station. They heaved their heavy trunks and owl cages behind them as they made the short trip to the train station. Moody had gone on ahead and brought trolleys back with him. Harry heaved his trunk onto his trolley and with Lupin and Hermione casually strode over to the ticket box and leant on the wall either side of it, as if bored with waiting for their trains.

They slipped through the barrier and found themselves staring at the gigantic Hogwarts Express. A couple of moments later, Ron and Ginny appeared with Arthur. They were quickly followed by the rest of Harry's guard, and the group made its way through the packed platform to the very last carriage where they helped Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny load their trunks and belongings onto the train.

Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and she gave him an affectionate nip on the finger before flying north. There was a shrill whistle and the four of them leapt onto the train and waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lupin and the rest of the Order members. As the train pulled out from the station, Ron and Hermione suddenly looked uncomfortable.

'Harry,' Hermione said softly. 'Ron and I have to go to the prefect's carriage. Sorry.'

'It's fine,' Harry assured them both. 'Go. I'll see you later.'

He grinned at them and they left for the prefect's compartments. Harry and Ginny chatted about Quidditch and they were soon joined by Neville and Luna.

'Is the DA going to be still on Harry?' Neville asked, just before lunch time.

'Not sure,' Harry said truthfully. 'I suppose it could but it was mainly a protest against Umbridge wasn't it?'

'Yeah,' Neville said, but he looked a little disappointed.

'I liked the DA,' Luna said dreamily. 'It was fun.'

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'It was.'

'You were a good teacher too,' Neville added, with a grin. 'Oh, I forgot! I got a new wand in the summer!'

'Nice,' Harry said as Neville showed him.

'Yeah,' Neville said. 'Thirteen inches, cherry with a unicorn hair. I thought Gran was going to be really mad after my dad's wand broke, but she was actually quite proud of me for going with you to the Ministry.'

'Neville,' Harry started. 'About that... I'm sorry...'

'What for?' Neville asked genially. 'I'm not sorry I went. I'm just annoyed I couldn't be more useful. I'm still not as good as I'd like to be at duelling.'

Harry looked into Neville's face. In another life, their lives would've been a lot different. Harry would've been sent off to Hogwarts by his own mother and father and Neville's parents may not have been committed to St. Mungo's for the injuries they suffered at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters.

Something had changed over the summer for Neville. Harry didn't see so much insecurity or worry on his features. There was a certain steeliness in his determination.

'We'll keep the DA going,' Harry said. 'We all need to keep practising. Now that it's in the open that Voldemort's back.'

Ginny and Neville winced. Harry doubted whether Luna had heard him. She was busy with her latest copy of the Quibbler. Ron and Hermione reappeared in their compartment just before the witch with the lunch trolley arrived.

Harry and Neville grabbed food for everyone and they had an enjoyable afternoon playing exploding snap, swapping chocolate frog cards and eating the delicious sweets. Harry almost managed to forget his troubles for a second. Unfortunately, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle appeared at the door just after they had all changed into their school robes.

None of them said a thing. In unison they raised their wands and pointed them at the three intruders. Malfoy bolted for it, his cronies close behind. Hermione giggled as she closed the door behind them. Harry noticed that Luna had her wand out, but was still reading the Quibbler. He grinned to himself.

As the sky darkened and the far away twinkle of stars blossomed on the deep navy blue canopy above them, the train slowed to a stop as they entered Hogsmede. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna disembarked from the train and joined the loud chattering throng of students. Hagrid was standing over the crowd, his voice booming across the night air.

'Firs' years!' Hagrid called loudly. 'Firs' years follow me!'

'Hi Hagrid,' Harry, Ron and Hermione shouted at him in chorus.

He saw them and winked before trudging down the path that lead to the Great Lake and the little boats that took the first years to the castle. Together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna made their way to the carriages that took them to the castle. They all stopped for a second.

Harry knew why. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville could see the Thestrals now. It was a fairly unnerving sight, but at least Harry knew he wasn't crazy for seeing them now. Harry opened the door of the nearest empty carriage and they all clambered inside.

'That's a Thestral then,' Ron said, his voice filled with a mixture of awe and disgust.

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'Remember how off I was at the start of last year?'

'Yeah,' Ron concurred. 'Weird, aren't they?'

'C'mon,' Hermione urged them, as the carriage slowed to a stop. 'Let's get inside. I'm starting to get hungry.'

'Me too,' Ron said, rubbing his stomach. 'I hope it's as good as last year's.'

'Probably,' Harry agreed, but Hermione frowned.

'I hope that they are getting paid now,' she said hotly.

'Dobby was the only one who wanted paying, didn't he?' Ron reminded her.

'That's not the point,' she said. 'House-elves aren't slaves Ron!'

'I know,' he said, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. 'They aren't slaves Hermione, but it's all they know. To completely and utterly change their world overnight might do more harm than good.'

'So they're supposed to stay in slavery forever?' Hermione shot at him angrily.

'C'mon,' Harry said, getting between them. 'Hermione, you know what Ron means. He's not saying they should stay slaves, but Dobby might be helping the House Elf cause by being free.'

Ron gave him a bemused look, but Harry returned it with a pointed glare.

'Oh yeah,' Ron added quickly. 'Dobby is helping them by being free. Gradual, y'know...'

Hermione seemed to soften slightly and they, along with Ginny and Neville, bade Luna goodbye as they reached the Gryffindor table. Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat, just as the last students to enter the Great Hall sat down at their house tables. He had a playful smile on his face.

'Good Evening,' he said, his voice carrying to the furthest reaches of the Great Hall. 'And welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Before we start our delicious feast, I have a few notices to bring to your attention.

Those wishing to try out for their House's Quidditch teams are to submit their names to their Head of House by no later than the end of the first week of term. Quidditch trials will then be arranged as needed. Also, the Forbidden Forest, as always, is strictly out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmede to those without parental or guardian consent.

We have a new Potions teacher this year... Professor Slughorn has kindly consented to return to his old position of Potions master at this school...'

There was a bit of muttering here. Harry could see, rather unfortunately in his opinion, that Snape was still employed. However, Dumbledore couldn't have...

'Therefore, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching position will be filled by Professor Snape, head of Slytherin House.'

The muttering became darker, while the Slytherin table erupted into happy applause. Snape nodded at them, with a sickeningly satisfied half-smile on his face.

'Great,' Ron muttered darkly. 'I was looking forward to Defence this year.'

'I hope Professor Slughorn is good,' Hermione added as Dumbledore sat down and food appeared magically on the table before them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione filled their classmates in with news from their summer as they were informed of other's holidays too. The Great Hall was filled with a chatter, laughter and the sounds of cutlery touching plates. Harry glanced up at the teacher's table and saw Dumbledore. He was concentrating on his meal, but apparently felt someone watching him, as he looked up and locked eyes with Harry.

As if there was a mutual understanding between the two, Harry made a mental note to go and see Professor Dumbledore during his first break between classes the next day.

Eventually the dishes magically cleared themselves of food and Dumbeldore sent them off to bed. Hermione immediately jumped up and began shepparding the new Gryffindor first years from the hall. Harry and Ron took their time. Neville and Ginny were either side of them, and they all seemed to enjoy the long walk up to Gryffindor tower. As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ron pulled a small piece of paper from his robes.

'Darmus,' he said clearly. The Fat Lady smiled at him and let them through.

The Gryffindor common room was still fairly full. Harry could see Hermione explaining something to the First Years and he found himself smiling slightly. She was rather good at engaging with them. Ron nudged him.

'Look,' he said. 'Alicia is over there.'

Harry looked over and saw Alicia Spinnet, a Gryffindor seventh year, chatting with a couple of friends.

'I'll be up in a minute,' he muttered to Ron who nodded.

Harry cautiously approached the group, who all burst out into giggling at the sight of him.

'Hey Alicia,' he said.

'Hi Harry,' she said as she pulled him into a hug. 'It's so good to see you. Congratulations by the way.'

'Oh,' he said. 'I thought that McGonagall was going to give it to you.'

'Don't be silly,' she said. 'You're one of the best we've ever had.'

'I'm not as good as you,' Harry replied sheepishly and she laughed.

'Thanks,' she said. 'It's nice to know my captain thinks I'm a good player. Got tryouts soon then?'

'Yeah,' Harry said.

'I'll put my name in first thing tomorrow,' she said happily.

'Alicia,' Harry started but she cut him off.

'Don't be silly Harry,' she said. 'There might be someone better than me. I'll try out like everyone else. I take it Ron is too?'

She sounded a little too hopeful for Harry.

'Yeah,' he said. 'But, he's been training loads over the summer. His sister Ginny is kinda good too. I think she might tryout for Chaser.'

'Awesome,' Alicia said. 'Hopefully we'll have another good year!'

'Yeah,' Harry said, a smile on his face. 'Goodnight.'

'See ya Harry,' she said as Harry waved her goodbye and headed over to the fireplace and sat down.

He briefly considered grabbing one of his books and reading for a bit, but his eyes stung a little. The feast and the train journey had taken more out of him than he thought.

'You should go to bed,' Harry heard. He looked up and saw Hermione smiling down at him. 'C'mon!'

Harry fought back a laugh and stood up.

'Yes, Ma'am,' he said and she giggled.

He trooped up the stairs next to Hermione and they wished each other goodnight before going through opposite doors. They both had the same embellished golden lettering on them. Sixth Years. Harry clambered into his cosy four-poster bed and took his glasses off. He placed them on the bedside table and lay back down on the bed.

 _This year,_ he thought to himself. _Might be a bit better than the last. The Ministry at least knows I'm not lying now._

With that, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Harry awoke to the sounds of his fellow Gryffindors getting dressed. He groaned and reached for his glasses. He put them on and forced himself into a sitting position over the side of his bed.

'C'mon,' Ron urged. 'You're gonna miss breakfast at this rate.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Harry grumbled as he reached for his trunk to grab his robes for the day.

Harry caught up with Ron at the bottom of the staircase leading to the boy's dormitories. They waited for Hermione to appear, and together they all left Gryffindor tower and went down to breakfast. Professor McGonagall was already down there, handing out timetables to the fourth years. Ron landed heavily in a seat next to Harry and pulled a large plate of bacon and eggs towards him. Hermione silently offered Harry a bowl of cereal, which he accepted with a sleepy smile.

'Nice of you to join us this morning,' Professor McGonagall said curtly, but Harry saw the ghost of a grin flit across her mouth. 'Your timetables.'

She handed them each a large piece of parchment. Ron groaned as he read it.

'Damn,' he said. 'We still have double Potions on Friday with the Slytherins.'

'What have we got today?' Harry asked him through a mouthful of cereal.

'Potter!'

Perplexed Harry turned around and saw a large figure walking towards him.

'Hi,' they said offering a large hand. Harry shook it uncertainly. 'I'm David Foster. I'll be trying out for the Gryffindor team this year.'

'I don't remember you from last year's tryouts.'

'I broke my arm,' he said, a wide grin on his face. 'Duelling practice went wrong and couldn't make it.'

'Oh right,' Harry said. 'Well, McGonagall is taking names today so...'

'Sure,' Foster said. 'I'm an excellent Chaser.'

'Right,' Harry nodded and Ron stifled a grin. 'Well, like I said, McGonagall is taking names.'

Foster winked at him, an arrogant smile on his face, and he swaggered off.

'Prick,' Ron muttered and Harry chuckled.

'If he's as good as he thinks he is and he's good for the team, I'll be happy for him to be as arrogant as he wants.'

Ron chuckled and Hermione stood up.

'Where are you off to?' Ron asked incredulously. 'We've got another half hour until lessons start.'

'I've got Arithmancy,' she said. 'I like getting there early.'

'I'll go with you,' Harry said quickly, also jumping to his feet. 'I've got a couple of questions myself.'

'For my Arithmancy professor?' Hermione laughed. 'I doubt it.'

Harry chuckled and Ron just looked more perplexed.

'No,' he said quietly. 'Training.'

A look of comprehension dawned on her face and Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder.

'I'll see you in...'

'We've got a free period,' Ron said. 'Then it's Herbology before break.'

'I'll see you in a bit then,' Harry grinned. Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall.

'Oh Potter,' a sickly drawl called out to them as they passed the Slytherin table. 'I know I shouldn't have expected anything better from the likes of you, but even you could've chosen better than Granger.'

Harry stiffened slightly. Hermione surreptitiously grabbed his wrist.

'Leave it,' she said. 'It's not worth it.'

'Shove off Malfoy,' Ron called from the Gryffindor table.

'I hope you keep your place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, _Weasley_!' Malfoy retorted. 'I haven't laughed at anything as pathetic as that in a long time.'

Neville lent over and whispered something in Ron's ear. Ginny had grabbed his elbow too.

'Don't worry Malfoy,' Harry snapped. 'At least Ron doesn't need help catching a snitch like you do. I mean, I managed to beat you to it one handed, remember?'

Malfoy bit back a retort and the Gryffindor table exploded in laughter. Harry and Hermione left the hall and went up the marble staircase. They chatted idly about various spells they had come across and made tentative plans to start training that night in one of the abandoned classrooms.

As soon as they reached the Arithmancy classes, Harry made to bid her goodbye but something stopped him. They were very close to each other. Their arms were touching and it felt natural and normal. He glanced at her. She was leaning into him slightly and he caught the faintest whiff of lemon. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, but it confused Harry as he'd never really noticed it before. He cleared his throat.

'I'll head to Dumbledore's office then,' he said softly. 'Now that I have some free time. I'll see you in Herbology.'

Hermione smiled widely and nodded. He vaguely noticed her seem to clutch her book tighter to her body but said nothing. Harry grinned and waved goodbye and walked back down various staircases and through corridors. After a while, Harry found himself standing in front of a gigantic golden statue of a griffin. He hesitated. He didn't know the password.

'Lemon Drop?' Harry tried hopefully, but the gargoyle was unmoved. Harry bit his lip in thought.

'Sherbet Lemon? Gumdrop? Chocolate Frog? Honeyduke's Toffee?'

The gargoyle was still unmoved.

'Potter,' a voice sounded behind him, and Harry whirled around to see Professor McGonagall walking over to him. 'Why are you standing in front of the guard to Professor Dumbledore's office?'

'I need to talk to him,' Harry said shortly. His tone surprised McGonagall whose eyebrows raised slightly.

'You need to talk to the Headmaster, Mr Potter?' McGonagall's voice dripped in scepticism. Harry nodded.

She looked at him for a moment, as if sizing him up. Then she turned to face the gargoyle.

'Pepper Imps,' she said sternly. As if magically bidden, the Gargoyle moved aside to reveal a moving stone staircase behind it.

'Pepper Imps?' Harry asked under his breath, more to himself than to his Transfiguration professor.

'I know,' she muttered back, irritatedly. Harry had to fight back both a grin and a chuckle. They soon reached a golden door and Professor McGonagall knocked three times.

'Come in,' they heard faintly and Harry opened the door to reveal Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

'Professor McGonagall,' Dumbledore said politely. 'And... Ah.'

His expression seemed to momentarily become solemn. His eyes found Harry's and understand seemed to flow between them once again.

'Professor McGonagall,' Dumbledore said firmly. 'Harry and I have some business to discuss. Would we be able to discuss the points of our meeting at a later date?'

McGonagall looked between Harry and Dumbledore. Harry's gaze hadn't left his Headmaster, not even once.

'Yes,' she said, a little ruffled. 'How about tomorrow at ten?'

'Excellent,' Dumbledore said, with a smile. 'Thank you Professor McGonagall.'

She nodded and silently left the room. As soon as the door closed Harry opened his mouth to talk.

'I want to know Professor,' he said stoutly. 'I want to know everything. I need to know how to defend myself against Voldemort. I need to know how to defeat him. I need to know.'

Dumbledore looked into Harry's determined expression and sighed. He pointed lithely to a seat.

'Take a seat then Harry,' he said softly. Harry wordlessly sat down.

'Again, I apologise for the events that occurred towards the end of your last term here,' Dumbledore said gravely and Harry sniffed. Unperturbed, Dumbledore continued. 'Lord Voldemort is one of the most powerful Dark wizards to have ever lived. It is unlikely that you will be able to defeat him in one-on-one combat...'

'Then I'll find another way...' Harry started but Dumbledore raised his hand.

'Now that you know of the prophecy that led Voldemort to your house in Godric's Hollow all those years ago, it is time that you learn more about the man, in order for you to defeat him. Despite your prodigious duelling talent, I doubt that even I will be able to help you win a duel against him. However, I can teach you how to weaken him to the point of defeat.'

'It sounds like you don't have faith in me,' Harry spat angrily.

'That is not what I feel,' Dumbledore retorted. For the first time, Harry saw a hint on annoyance from his Headmaster. 'It is not a simple matter of defeating him in a duel Harry. He has managed to safeguard his life from the clutches of death. The events of Godric's Hollow tell us that much.'

Harry adjusted his position in the chair and Dumbledore sat a little straighter.

'There is much I need to teach you about the man called Tom Riddle, who later became Lord Voldemort. It cannot be told in a single lesson as it were. How about you return on Monday night?'

There was a finality that Harry couldn't ignore. He felt like Dumbledore was trying to humour him, but he nodded anyway and stood up. As he grabbed the door handle, Dumbeldore spoke again.

'Y'know,' his voice was airy, as if he were talking to himself. 'I think I'm starting to like Bertie Bott's again.'

Harry nodded and left the office. His talk with Dumbledore hadn't been exactly as illuminating as he thought it would've been but at least Dumbledore was going to teach him about Voldemort. It was painfully obvious to him now, that he'd have to rely on himself again. He'd have to learn how to survive.

 _With Hermione and Ron's help you mean_ , a voice in his head reminded him.

Harry arrived early to Herbology. He waited outside the greenhouses while Professor Sprout finished a class on Venomous Tentacula for some second year Ravenclaws. As the bell rung, they trooped out and Professor Sprout came outside to see Harry.

'Ah, Mr Potter,' she said with a smile. 'Nice to see some enthusiasm.'

Harry grinned.

'I had a free period. That helped.'

Professor Sprout chuckled and went back into the greenhouse, to prepare for her next lesson. Hermione and a group of fellow sixth years arrived not long after. Ron was just about on time.

'Where were you?' Ron demanded as they waited from Sprout to beckon them inside.

'Dumbledore's office,' Harry muttered. 'I had a chat with him.'

'How did it go?' Hermione asked. All their heads were close together, conspiratorially, so their whispers wouldn't be overheard.

'Dumbledore agreed to teach me about Voldemort...' Ron winced, but Harry ignored him. 'Apparently I need to know about the man.'

'He's a nutter,' Ron murmured. 'What else do you need to know? Did Dumbledore say that he'd teach you how to duel him?'

Harry shook his head.

'Nope,' he said disappointedly. 'Says that even with training I'd find it hard to defeat Voldemort in a one-on-one duel.'

'What?' Hermione and Ron thundered, much to the surprise of those around them.

'I know,' Harry muttered. 'Which is why we need to start training as soon as possible. Hermione, got an idea of what classroom we could use?'

'Yeah,' she said. 'There's an abandoned Charms classroom on the fifth floor. Flitwick used to teach up there until his lumbago started acting up more often. I'll sneak some stuff down there too.'

'You two really have it all planned out don't you?' Ron asked as Sprout beckoned her students into the greenhouse.

'Not really,' Hermione muttered. 'We just want to get a good head-start.'

'We can start right after dinner then,' Ron added. 'When does your stuff with Dumbledore start?'

'Monday evening,' Harry muttered as he pulled his books from his bag.

'That gives us a few days anyway,' Hermione said before the class quietened and Professor Sprout began talking about various African Self-fertilising shrubs.

Hermione and Harry began making notes, while Ron listened, seemingly deep in thought.

'What if we use unconventional spells,' Ron muttered under the pretence of making notes.

'Like what?' Harry asked, briefly looking up at Sprout who was showing them various pictures of shrubs.

'Well,' Ron said softly. 'He'd be expecting a pure duel wouldn't he? He wouldn't think to defend against anything non-lethal. He'd expect you to always go for a spell that could kill him.'

'Anything in mind?'

'Trip jinxes, summoning charms, using the terrain. If Dumbledore doesn't think you can win, why don't we make it as hard as possible to kill you and keep you constantly moving. You-Know-Who wouldn't expect you to be so... Unorthodox. He thinks he's got you figured out doesn't he?'

'Weasley?' Sprout urged.

'Yes Professor?' He said and a couple of students chuckled.

'What is the answer?'

Ron looked alarmed, but Hermione stealthily wrote the question down on a piece of parchment and lifted it for Ron to read.

'Er...' Ron said, trying to buy himself some time. 'They need highly nitrated soil, so... Dragon-based fertiliser?

'Good,' Sprout smiled. 'Five points to Gryffindor.'

'Thanks,' Ron sighed and Hermione grinned. She wrote something else down.

 _Concentrate_ , Harry read. _We can talk about this later. Still, good idea._

Ron grinned and they spoke no more of their plans. Soon the bell rang for break and they headed back towards the castle. Finding a discreet corner of the courtyard, Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.

'Those were some good ideas Ron,' she grinned. 'He's right Harry. Voldemort wouldn't expect you to be so unorthodox. We can find some more useful spells, but I suggest that we go over some old spells just to make sure you have them down.'

Harry nodded. It finally seemed as if they were heading in the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of their first day seemed to pass fairly quickly for Harry. Soon, they had bolted down a quick dinner and headed back upstairs on the pretence of going back to Gryffindor tower. However, as soon as they were out of sight and earshot, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak, which had been retrieved from the bottom of his trunk shortly before dinner, out from his robes and threw it over himself, Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Ron had grown a fair amount since the last time the cloak had been used. He and Ron had both had to crouch slightly to make sure that their feet were covered as well as everything else. They shuffled rather oddly up three staircases. Hermione was finding it hard not to giggle.

'Just because you're shorter than us,' Ron scowled quietly and Hermione snorted.

They eventually found the abandoned classroom and slipped inside. Ron sighed as the cloak slipped off them and he stood back up straight. Hermione pointed her wand at the door.

'Colloportus,' she murmured and the door squelched slightly as if being sealed in treacle. 'That should keep Peeves out anyway.'

'Nice,' Ron said. 'Now, what do we start on first?'

'Expelliarmus,' Harry said firmly. 'It triggers Priori Icantatum when I use it against Voldemort.'

'Harry,' Hermione sighed. 'You know how to use that spell in your sleep. I doubt we need to practice it. How about running through the spells we learnt in the run up to the third task of the Triwizard Tournament?'

'Sure,' Harry shrugged. 'Got any targets?'

'Well,' she said. 'There's a bunch of cushions for the Stupefy spells and I've conjured up some muggle target practice posts for other spells. They've got shield charms on so it will take a few hits to break through. Then we can just repair them.'

'Is there anything you haven't thought of?' Ron asked, impressed.

'Probably,' she said, a little disdainfully. 'I'll just have to bring stuff in when we need them.'

'I want to try duelling,' Harry added. 'Where I'm outnumbered.'

'You sure?' Ron asked. 'So soon?'

'Not right now,' Harry stressed. 'Later on. Voldemort is going to have his Death Eaters coming after me. I don't want a repeat of the Department of Mysteries. Outnumbered duelling is going to come in very useful.'

'Right,' Ron said. 'Good idea. We could probably ask Neville, Luna and Ginny. That will be five of us against you.'

'We'll rotate,' Harry said. 'Everyone should get a go.'

Ron nodded and Hermione murmured her agreement. They started practising. As one, they raised their wands and aimed them at the wooden targets. Spells rained down upon the targets and within minutes they had been blown to pieces. With a flick of her wand, Hermione repaired them all.

They continued to practise until their arms hurt and their voices were hoarse. Hermione glanced at her watch.

'It's nearly midnight,' she squealed. 'Come on. Let's pack up and get back to Gryffindor tower. Ron and I are okay, but Harry will need to wear the cloak.'

Harry nodded and swung his cloak over his head. Hermione unlocked the door and discreetly peered outside. It was evidently clear as she walked into the hallway. Ron followed her and lingered allowing Harry to exit too. Hermione locked the door again and they idly chatted as they made their way up the staircases to Gryffindor tower. Harry listened in silence making mental notes. He had a lot more things he wanted to learn, to hone, to know.

'Good evening,' a cold voice sounded behind them. Harry, Ron and Hermione whirled around. It was Snape. 'What are you doing out of your beds at this hour?'

'Just finishing our rounds,' Hermione said quickly. 'We were showing the new prefects their route before doing our own.'

'Hurry back top Gryffindor tower,' Snape snapped. 'Before someone thinks you're up to something.'

Hermione nodded and, with Ron, hurried on to Gryffindor tower. Harry followed them slightly. Snape just stood there as if waiting for something to happen.

'That was close,' Ron muttered as they walked. 'Good thing Harry had the cloak and you have quick thinking.'

'Uh huh,' Hermione nodded. 'We're supposed to do it tomorrow anyway. I hoped Snape didn't know that.'

'Nice one,' Harry whispered and Hermione grinned.

They finally arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and Hermione muttered the password. She swung forward allowing them inside and they exhaustedly clambered through the hole in the wall. Harry pulled the cloak off himself and draped it over his arm.

'We can practice during lunch,' Hermione said. 'Ron and I have prefect duties tomorrow night.'

'Okay,' Harry said. 'I'll do some research and prepare for the Quidditch tryouts.'

Harry and Ron bade Hermione goodnight and went into their dormitory.

'Harry,' Ron muttered as they got changed. 'Can I ask you something?'

'What is it?' Harry asked as he placed his glasses on his bedside table and got into bed.

'You plan on surviving this war right?'

It was such an odd question, Harry sat up and fixed Ron with an incredulous stare.

'Of course,' Harry scoffed. 'What makes you say that?'

'You-Know-Who was right about one thing Harry,' he said measuredly. 'You do end playing the hero. It's not a complaint. You've saved my life, Ginny's, Hermione's and Merlin knows who else's so many times. I just don't want you to go in playing the hero and...'

He trailed off and looked down at his bedsheets. He pulled them off the bed and clambered in.

'You think I'd sacrifice myself?' Harry asked softly.

'Yeah,' Ron said softly. 'I do. What would we do without the great Harry Potter then?'

Harry snorted.

'I'm not dying Ron,' he said. 'I won't sacrifice myself for you.'

'Good,' Ron said. 'It'd hurt a lot of people if you died.'

'It'd hurt more if you died,' Harry retorted. 'Come on, what's brought all this up?'

'Last year Dad nearly died and then Hermione nearly died... Ginny and Neville got hurt. I got caught up in those brains and Sirius...'

'I know,' Harry said softly. 'I know. I plan of getting out of this war. I want everyone to get through it. Well... nearly everyone.'

Ron snorted.

'Night Harry,' he said and settled down.

'Night mate,' Harry said, switching his lamp off.

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were extremely tired but they felt good about the training they had done the previous night. They had a full day together now. Transfiguration, Charms and double Potions. It gave them plenty of opportunities to discuss their plans for their next training sessions. Harry wanted to get started on new spells, while Ron was adamant they they need to plan strategies. Hermione made a compromise. They used the training session during lunch to map out spells and strategies and then use further sessions to refine it and practice. It seemed to be a good medium and Ron and Harry happily agreed. As Ron pointed out, they didn't have to leave the lunch table for that either.

Their first lesson with Professor Slughorn was interesting for a number of reasons. They walked in and saw various potions bubbling in cauldrons at the centre of the room.

'Good afternoon,' Professor Slughorn greeted them jovially. 'We have seven potions here. Now, who can tell me which one is which?'

Naturally, Hermione's hand jumped into the air, narrowly missing Harry's glasses.

'Yes, Miss..' Slughorn said.

'Granger,' Hermione told him. 'The one on the far left is Polyjuice Potion.'

'Excellent,' Slughorn said happily. 'Five points to Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me what the Polyjuice Potion does?'

Hermione's hand shot into the air again. Slughorn raised his eyebrows slightly and nodded at her.

'It llows a human drinker to temporarily assume the form of another person. It only works on humans and doesn't work on animal or part-humans such as Werewolves or Vampires.'

'Excellent,' Slughorn boomed happily. 'Another ten points to Gryffindor. As Miss Granger said, it doesn't work on non-humans and it's effects are only temporary, lasting for an hour only. The Polyjuice Potion is an incredibly difficult potion to brew and very time-consuming. How long does it take to brew?'

'How does she not hurt her shoulder?' Ron muttered to Harry as Hermione's hand punched the air again. Slughorn nodded at her.

'One month. It needs to be prepared in two stages.'

'Excellent,' Slughorn said, scarcely believing his ears. 'Why is that?'

'Lacewing flies need to be stewed for twenty-one days prior to making the potion and fluxweed that has been picked at the full moon can be used.'

'Excellent. A further five points to Gryffindor. Now, does anyone know the name of these other potions?'

Hermione's hand was in the air before anyone else's. Ron leant over to her.

'Why don't you jut leave it up there,' Ron hissed and Hermione snorted. Slughorn nodded gleefully at her.

'The one to the right of the Polyjuice potion is Amortentia, a love potion. The one behind that is the Draught of Living Death.'

'Dare I say that you know each of these potions?' Slughorn asked and Hermione nodded. He chuckled and clapped his hands happily. 'Excellent.'

'Now,' he continued, turning to the rest of the class. 'These are all N.E.W.T. Level potions and you'll be expected to know and be able to create these potions. They are incredibly complex and are banned in some cases such as Amortentia, which is banned at Hogwarts for obvious reasons. Now, who can tell me what this potion is?'

He pulled a small vial of golden liquid out of his breastpocket. Hermione gasped. His grinning face turned to her and nodded.

'That's Felix Felicis,' Hermione said, her voice merely a whisper.

'Well done Miss Granger,' Slughorn beamed at her. 'It is exactly that. Felix Felicis is also called liquid luck. It makes the drinker lucky. Depending on the strength or how much taken, that luck can last from anywhere between two to twenty-four hours. It is banned in all organised competitions, duels and tests, again for obvious reasons. This vial contains twenty-four hours worth of Felix Felicis and is the prize for the task I am about to set you.'

The class' attention was focused now. Slughorn carefully put the potion back inside his pocket.

'You're to create a potion. It can be any potion from your textbook. Points will be given to those whose potion is as textually correct as possible. Points will also be given for ingenuity and a sense of fun. Hop to it.'

Slightly perplexed the class headed over to separate benches and began to rifle through their potions books. Hermione found a potion to create almost immediately and set off to gather supplies. Harry and Ron were still perusing their books when she returned, ingredients in hand.

'Any ideas?' Ron muttered as Hermione jabbed her wand underneath her cauldron.

'Not a clue,' Harry whispered back. 'How are we supposed to be whimsical and stay faithful to the textbook?'

'We have to be innovate as well,' Ron muttered darkly. 'How the hell is anyone going to win this one?'

'I dunno,' Harry lamented quietly.

Something had caught his eye. The title read, _The Draught of Senility_. It looked incredibly complex but it was a relatively quick to make potion. Harry raced over to the supply cupboard and grabbed some ingredients. He came back to the table he shared with Hermione and Ron and placed his cauldron on the counter top and lit a fire underneath it.

Ron had found a potion to make too and was gathering ingredients too as Harry and Hermione feverishly made their potions. The dungeon was quiet apart from the simmering from cauldrons and sound of metal knives on chopping boards. Harry and Hermione's potions were simmering away while Ron was muttering darkly.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked in a hushed whisper.

'This sodding potion won't thicken,' Ron snapped back. 'I've copied the book and everything.'

'Add some Fluxweed,' Harry told him. Then wave your wand and stir counter-clockwise.

'When did you get so good at Potions?' Ron asked.

'Hermione told me what to do last year,' Harry told him. 'You weren't paying attention.'

'Oh right,' Ron said, a little despondently. 'I'll grab some Fluxweed then.'

Ron headed off to the store cupboard and Hermione leant over to whisper to Harry.

'No I didn't,' she muttered.

'Makes it more plausible than me telling him, I've actually read the textbook cover to cover for once.'

Hermione stifled a grin and giggle as Slughorn walked over to them. Ron threw some Fluxweed into his potion, waved his wand over it and stirred counter-clockwise.

'Excellent,' Slughorn said. 'Very good technique Mr...?'

'Weasley,' Ron told him. 'Err... Thanks sir.'

'What potion are you attempting?'

'Skele-Gro,' Ron told him and Slughorn peered back into the cauldron and nodded before moving on.

'Ah Miss Granger, what are you preparing today?'

'The Draught of Peace,' Hermione said.

'Ambitious,' Slughorn grinned. 'I hope that you are up to the task. Now...'

He turned to face Harry, who saw his eyes flicker briefly up to his scar.

'Mr Potter,' Slughorn said genially. 'What are you concocting today?'

'The Draught of Senility,' Harry said. Slughorn's eyes narrowed slightly.

'Mr Potter,' he said softly. 'I taught both your father and mother during their time at Hogwarts. It was a privileged to have known them. Both of them were exceptionally skilled, with your mother, perhaps, being the better potioneer. Do you which potion she chose to prepare for me her first lesson of her sixth year?'

Harry shook his head.

'This,' Slughorn told him, a small smile on his face. 'I remember as if it was yesterday. Your mother set a very high benchmark Mr Potter. Her Draught of Senility was one of the very best I have ever encountered.'

He moved on and Harry's focus returned to his cauldron. So his mother had made this same potion for Slughorn all those years ago. Emboldened, Harry continued to make his potion, thinking about his mother. Everyone had always told him that he was exactly like his father except for his mother's eyes. He smiled to himself as the potion turned clear and he briefly saw his reflection before it went a pale blue colour.

'That's all we have time for class,' Slughorn said. 'Now, please bottle a sample of your potion and bring it up to the front for examination.'

Harry carefully ladled a small amount of his draught into a clear vial and took up to Slughorn's desk. As the class cleared their things away, Slughorn examined the potions before him.

'Well, well, well,' Slughorn said slowly as the class sat down, their desks clear. 'It seems as if we have a fair few talented potioneers in the class. Miss Granger, your Draught of Peace is a masterclass in textbook potion creation. Mr Malfoy, your Confusing Concoction is astounding. Mr Weasley your Skele-Gro is exceptional. However...'

Slughorn turned his back to the class and picked up a vial. He kept it behind his back as he turned to face them and then proceeded to walk amongst them. He slowly stopped in front of Harry.

'We have a winner,' he said quietly. The entire class was fixated on him and Harry. 'This Draught of Senility is breathtaking Mr Potter. I daresay that your mother's talent for Potions has clearly made its way to you.'

He handed Harry the tiny bottle of Felix Felicis.

'Use this wisely Mr Potter. Like I said, it is banned in all competitions and tests. Using it at Hogwarts can cause suspension or even expulsion.'

Harry nodded and slowly took the bottle from Slughorn's outstretched hand. He pocketed it just as the bell rung.

'Homework,' Slughorn called. 'I would like all of you to comprise a four foot long essay on the arguments for and against inspiration when creating established potions, due Wednesday.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron hauled their bags over their shoulders and headed up to the Great Hall. After bolting a quick supper down, they headed back to the old Charms lesson. As soon as they entered, Hermione locked the door and Ron set up the targets.

'I think we might need to take these sessions outside,' Ron said. 'I don't think Harry is going to be duelling You-Know-Who in a classroom.'

'Probably not,' Hermione agreed. 'I want to figure out a way of transporting this stuff easily first though.'

Harry raised his wand and a stunning spell slammed into the nearest target.

'Steady on,' Ron grinned. 'That just missed my head.'

'I don't think the Death Eaters are going to care Ron,' Harry grinned. 'Come on, let's duel.'

'No,' Hermione said rather forcefully. 'We have to stick to the plan.'

Bang!

Something had slammed into the classroom door. Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their wands and pointed it at it.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

'Peeves?' Ron asked quietly and Harry shook his head.

'Peeves would've gone by now,' he whispered.

A faint shaft of golden light burst through the key hole. The door swung opened and Ginny, Neville and Luna burst inside.

'What are you three doing in here?' Ginny demanded. 'You should be at dinner!'

'We've already eaten,' Ron snapped. 'Go away.'

'Harry,' Neville said levelly. 'What's going on?'

Harry sighed. The plan was to include Ginny, Neville and Luna eventually, but not until they'd honed their skills a little more.

'We're training,' Harry said softly.

'Training for what?' Luna asked serenely.

'Colloportus,' Harry said, flicking his wand at the door. It slammed shut before a soft squelching sound came from it.

'You remember the Department of Mysteries,' Harry said and they all nodded. Hermione and Ron sat down behind him. Harry looked directly at Neville now. 'I know what was in that prophecy.'

'Okay...' Neville said, still perplexed. 'What does that have to do with training?'

Harry sighed heavily. He had to repeat the prophecy again.

'The prophecy was made by Professor Trelawney,' Harry told Ginny, Neville and Luna. 'She made it the night that she was interviewed by Dumbledore for the position of Divination teacher...'

Harry sighed heavily again before continuing.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...'

Ginny, Luna and Neville all looked shocked. Hermione had her head in her hands and Ron looked as if he had been slapped.

'Can you guys give me a minute with Neville please?' Harry said. It took a moment for his request to sink in but Hermione, Ron, Luna and Ginny left the room. Hermione unlocked and locked the door behind them.

'Take a seat Neville,' Harry said gently.

'No,' Neville said. 'Why did you want to talk to me alone Harry?'

'Please sit down,' Harry repeated, taking a seat himself.

Begrudgingly Neville sat down.

'The thing is...' Harry said heavily. 'The prophecy didn't originally apply to just me.'

'Okay...' Neville sounded more confused than ever. Harry sighed, steeling himself.

'It wasn't just my parents that had defied Voldemort,' Harry said. 'Yours had too.'

'My birthday is at the end of July...' Neville said, as if the entire picture was clicking into place inside his mind. 'So You-Know-Who could've picked either me or you? Why did he pick you?'

'I don't know,' Harry said truthfully. 'But after he was defeated, his supporters went to your parent's to try and find out where Voldemort had gone...'

'Mum and Dad didn't know did they?'

'I don't think so,' Harry said. 'Your dad was a celebrated Auror Neville. When the Ministry caught those who did what they did, they sent them all to Azkaban.'

'Harry,' Neville said. 'How long have you known?'

'About what?' Harry asked.

'Everything,' Neville said. He had stood up and turned his back to Harry.

'I found out about the prophecy at the end of last year,' Harry told him. 'I found out about your parents in forth year. Dumbledore has a pensieve and he was at the trial.'

Neville nodded but stayed silent.

'Do you know how many times I've actually envied you Harry,' Neville said. 'Not about You-Know-Who trying to kill you, but your parents...'

Harry was sent into a state of shock. Neville never talked like this.

'It's torture seeing my parents and them not recognising me. I'm their son Harry. They don't even know who I am.'

'Neville,' Harry said standing up. 'Voldemort is the reason for all of this...'

'I'm not blaming you Harry,' Neville snapped, turning around. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

'I want to help you,' he continued. 'I want to get better. I want to be able to avenge my parents and everyone who has been hurt by Bellatrix Lestrange and You-Know-Who and all the other Death Eaters. I'll do whatever you want me to do.'

'Neville,' Harry said softly. 'We'll learn together okay?'

Neville nodded and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

'I always thought that I was a disappointment to Gran,' he admitted. 'I was never as good as mum and dad. She told me as much.'

'Neville,' Harry said sternly, grabbing him by the shoulders. 'You're your own man. You do you.'

'Gran was proud of me for going with you,' he said. 'I am too. It felt like the right thing to do.'

'Well,' Harry sighed. 'We've got some training to do, but Hermione, Ron and I have to do some stuff first. Also, I've got Quidditch trials to sort out.'

'Oh yeah,' Neville grinned. 'Hopefully we can win the cup again this year.'

'Hopefully,' Harry grinned. 'I doubt Gryffindor is going to be happy with me if we don't retain it again.'

Neville chuckled and Harry unlocked the door. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna filtered back inside.

'Neville is going to help us,' Harry told them, his arm around Neville's shoulders.

'Us too,' Ginny added determinedly and Luna nodded.

'Awesome,' Harry said. 'We'll let you know when okay?'

Neville, Luna and Ginny nodded and left the room. Harry turned to face Hermione and Ron, looking a little despondent.

'I think we need to step it up a bit,' Harry said. Hermione and Ron nodded. 'Come on then. Let's get back to it.'


	6. Chapter 6

The next two days passed fairly smoothly for Harry. McGonagall had finally given him a list of people who wanted to try out for the Gryffindor team this year over breakfast. Ron's, Ginny's, Alicia's and Foster's names were at the top of the list. There were quite a few and they had been sorted by position.

'There's a lot of names on there,' Ron commented.

'Obviously,' Hermione snorted.

'Why's that?' Harry asked.

'Come on Harry,' she said, rather impatiently. 'You're the new Quidditch Captain.'

'So?' Harry said.

'People want to be on the team that the famous Harry Potter is the captain of,' she said. 'Besides, you're better looking than ever and popular again, and a great wizard... I don't blame people wanting to be associated with that.'

Ron choked on a mouthful of bacon.

'Excuse me,' he said and Hermione blushed a little.

'Well,' she said quickly. 'It's true. Harry is popular again and he's the new Quidditch Captain. He's only lost one match too, and that wasn't his fault.'

Ron eyes narrowed a little. Slightly flustered, Hermione stood up and hauled her bag over her shoulder.

'I've got Ancient Runes,' she said quickly. 'I better go. See you at break.'

She rushed out of the Great Hall and Ron turned to Harry.

'What's with her?' Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

'Not a clue,' he said and Ginny snorted rather loudly.

'What?' Ron asked aggressively, a bit of egg dangling precariously from his raised fork.

'Nothing,' Ginny said airily, a playful grin on her face. 'If you two can't see it, I'm not going to spell it out for you.'

'Y'know,' Ron muttered darkly in Harry's ear. 'I'm not sure Ginny is mature enough to help us.'

Harry chuckled and Ginny frowned at Ron. The bell rung and the students hurriedly got up and made their way to class. Harry and Ron had a free period and went back to the Gryffindor common room to start their essay for Slughorn.

'This is taking the piss isn't it?' Ron asked after nearly twenty minutes of silence and gentle quill scratching. 'There's no right answer is there?'

'I don't think so,' Harry said absently, still writing. 'I think he just wants to see how we think. I've got another two feet to do and I'm running out of ideas.'

'Has Hermione done it yet?'

'Probably,' Harry said with a sigh. 'She's not going to let us copy though is she?'

'What's up with her?' Ron asked. 'She's acting different.'

'Is she?' Harry asked vaguely and Ron nodded.

'Around you anyway,' Ron said. 'Ginny was weird earlier too.'

'Huh,' Harry said as he put his quill down and picked up his potions textbook.

'I think Hermione is naked,' Ron said. 'Yep. Completely starkers.'

'Hmmm...' Harry murmured as he pored over his book.

'I might ask the Sorting Hat to put me into Slytherin so I can be best friends with Malfoy,' Ron said.

'Go for it,' Harry said softly.

'I think McGonagall might have a thing for Snape,' Ron joked, barely stifling a laugh.

'Probably,' Harry sighed as he turned a page.

Then he stopped. He looked up at Ron who burst out laughing.

'You weren't even listening were you?' Ron chuckled.

'Sorry,' Harry said. 'I found something in the textbook that might help.'

'What is it?' Ron asked.

'Listen to this,' Harry said, sitting up a little straighter. 'Potion creation is a complicated and dangerous branch of magic. Very few people have gone on to create potions that have been ratified and licensed by the Ministry of Magic. Ingenuity is actively discouraged in favour of a measured almost methodical approach to potion making, due to the volatile nature of the interactions between certain ingredients such as salamander bile and bicorn horn.'

'So people shouldn't make potions up?' Ron asked. 'They have to plan it and think it through first.'

'I think that's what they're trying to get at,' Harry said. 'Besides, I doubt anyone is going to drink a potion that some nutter threw some ingredients together.'

Ron chuckled.

'Probably not,' he agreed.

They returned to their essays and finally finished them just before the bell for break rang. They tidied away their things and made their way down to the courtyard and met up with Hermione who was chatting conspiratorially. As Harry and Ron approached they stopped talking and were a bit too enthusiastic in greeting the boys.

'What were you talking about?' Ron asked suspiciously.

'None of your business Ron,' Ginny snapped. 'Girl stuff.'

'Right,' Ron said shortly, turning slightly red. 'Sorry.'

'When are try outs Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I'll talk to Madam Hooch tonight,' Harry said. 'Hopefully I can book the pitch for Tuesday night.'

'Excellent,' she said. 'Can't wait.'

They chatted idly, before the bell rang again. Despondently, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back into the castle and up the staircases towards Snape's new classroom. He beckoned the class inside and he had changed the décor.

The room was lined with pictures of magical beasts and wand movements. The blinds had been pulled down and candles were the only source of light in the room. They took a bench at the back of the class as Snape slammed the door shut.

'Your lack of general defensive spells is appalling,' Snape said, his voice was cold. 'I haven't seen any records of any of you learning anything that is actually useful.'

'Professor Lupin taught us useful stuff,' Dean Thomas muttered loudly. Snape glared at him.

'Professor Lupin taught you information that I would expect first years to be taught. You should have been given harder content to master. I will endeavour to bring you up to speed, but be warned. If you begin failing my class, I will remove you from it.'

Silence followed this statement. Harry glared at Snape.

'Now,' Snape continued. 'We will be starting this term with defensive duelling techniques. Who can tell me anything about nonverbal spells?'

Hermione's hand leapt into the air. Snape gazed at the class, ignoring her. Eventually, he sighed and nodded at her.

'They are spells that have been cast without the incantation. They can give you the edge in a duel as your opponent won't know what spell you're going to use.'

'A textbook definition,' Snape drawled, bored. 'However, it is correct in essentials. Now, for a practical demonstration... Potter! Come to the front of the class.'

Slowly, Harry got up and made his way to the front of the class.

'Take out your wand Potter,' Snape said softly before turning back to the class. 'I will fire a spell at Mr Potter. He will attempt to block it using nonverbal spells.'

Snape turned to face Harry, extracting his wand from his robes. They both fell into defensive duelling positions and Harry waited.

'Disembra,' Snape snarled, flicking his wand. A bright green arrow exploded from the tip of his wand and screeched towards Harry. Harry summoned all of his might and thought of the shield charm.

Nothing happened. Harry leapt out of the way of the spell and it slammed into the floor, before dissipating leaving no trace.

'Pathetic,' Snape snarled. 'I will show you.'

'Convulso,' Harry snapped, but Snape's technique was flawless. A shield charm blossomed before him and stopped Harry's spell.

'Concentrate Potter,' Snape snapped. 'Let's try again.'

Unfortunately for Harry, Snape used a nonverbal spell. Harry was barely ready for it when another green arrow raced towards him.

'Protego,' Harry roared.

It worked this time. A shield charm burst out of his wand and blocked Snape's spell.

'Potter,' Snape drawled silkily. 'What are we practising?'

'Nonverbal spells,' Harry said through gritted teeth.

'Then why did you say the spell?'

'I'd rather not get cursed by you?' Harry retorted sarcastically and all the Gryffindors sniggered. Snape's lips curled into a humourless smile.

'Five points from Gryffindor Potter, for not following instructions,' he said silkily. 'Now, we shall demonstrate to the class again. Remember to use nonverbal spells.'

Harry gritted his teeth and nodded. They both resumed their defensive duelling postures and Harry waited. Snape's eyes were boring into his and Harry blinked, remembering their Occlumency lessons. Snape's hand twitched and Harry reacted.

'Protego!' Harry roared inside his head, his wand brandished before him.

Snape's spell slammed into Harry's shield charm. Gryffindors throughout the room clapped. Snape looked annoyed.

'An adequate display Potter,' he said grudgingly. 'Now, split into pairs and practice.'

Harry teamed up with Ron while Hermione teamed up with Neville. Even though Harry had taught some of them how to duel the previous year, most of the class still found nonverbal spells difficult. By the end of the class, only Harry and Hermione had been able to conjure a defensive spell in absolute silence.

Ron, Neville and most of the class had merely been muttering their spells in very quiet whispers, while the other person waited for something to happen. As they left the classroom, a fair few of the class were rubbing their heads.

'I think Madam Pomfrey is going to have her work cut out,' Ron grumbled. 'If Snape carries on like that, we'll all be in the Hospital Wing with migraines.'

Harry chuckled and he remembered something. He needed to see Madam Hooch about Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts.

'I'll see you two later,' Harry said quickly, dashing down the nearest staircase. 'I need to book the pitch.'

'Right,' Ron called after him. 'I'll save you a seat for lunch.'

As Ron and Hermione made their way down the staircase at a more leisurely pace than Harry, something clicked in Ron's mind. He turned to Hermione, reaching out for her elbow.

'Hermione,' he said softly. 'Is something wrong?'

'No?' Hermione said perplexed.

'Are you sure?' Ron continued. 'I mean, something's definitely changed about you.'

Hermione grinned.

'Like what?' Hermione said teasingly. 'You've realised I'm a girl again?'

Ron chuckled.

'No,' he said. 'Not that. Like you calling Harry attractive and then getting flustered.'

Hermione went a little pink.

'Nothing's wrong Ron,' she said.

'Uh huh,' Ron grinned. 'Why are you blushing then?'

'Weasley's got himself a _girlfriend_?'

The sound of Malfoy's taunting drawl made both of them whip around to face him. Malfoy was standing at the top of the stairs, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle as usual.

'Dear me Weasley,' Malfoy sighed. 'I never thought even you'd go after Potter's scraps. My, my, the mudblood does get around doesn't she!'

Ron and Hermione's hand shot towards their wands but there was a loud bang. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, startled. Their hands hand't been anywhere near their wands. Malfoy was blasted backwards out of sight, while Crabbe and Goyle scrambled for their wands. Harry was storming up the stairs his wand raised. Ron had never seen that particular level of fury on Harry's face before. The air seemed to crackle with energy as Harry stormed past them.

Harry flicked his wand at Crabbe and Goyle and they were immediately bound by thick ropes. He hadn't said a word. As he bore down on Malfoy, who was struggling to his feet, but was fighting against an Impediment Jinx, Hermione called out to him.

'Harry!'

Harry stopped dead, his wand pointing right between Malfoy's eyes. He was panting heavily and the air around him still seemed to be crackling with energy.

'If you ever say that about Hermione again, I will kill you.'

'I'm a prefect Potter,' Malfoy snarled.

'I don't care Malfoy,' Harry roared. 'If you look at Hermione, I'll jinx you into something that even your own mother won't recognise as her son. So realise this Malfoy, if I say that I'll kill you for calling Hermione that again, I will.'

Harry turned on his heel and headed back down to Ron and Hermione.

'C'mon,' he said gruffly. 'I'm hungry.'

Slightly open mouthed, Hermione and Ron followed wordlessly. As they entered the Great Hall, Ron found his voice again.

'Harry,' he said, slightly hoarsely. 'Don't you have to talk to Madam Hooch?'

'I found her,' Harry growled. 'She was about to enter the Great Hall when I caught up with her. She knew what I wanted and told me when the pitch was free next. Tryouts are tomorrow night.'

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and Harry threw the Slytherin table a dirty look before sitting on her left. Ron sat on her right.

'Harry,' Hermione said timidly. 'What happened?'

'I gave Malfoy his final warning,' Harry said flatly, tucking into a plate of shepherds pie.

'Harry,' Hermione said. 'You used wandless magic.'

'To be honest, I didn't really think about using magic. I just remember my mind going blank.'

'It was a powerful jinx,' Ron told him. 'I think you'd have killed Malfoy if Hermione hadn't called your name.'

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle entered the Great Hall and Harry tensed. Hermione rested her hand on his forearm and he seemed to calm down. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle headed to the Slytherin table, where they were immediately engulfed in a private conversation with the rest of the Slytherin sixth years.

'We've got a free period after lunch,' Ron said, throwing a dirty look at Malfoy. 'Come on, we can do some more practicing. Besides, Hermione and I have prefect duties tonight and you've got your lesson with Dumbledore.'

Harry nodded.

'Okay then,' he agreed. 'We'll start with duelling.'

Hermione looked at him.

'Are you sure?'

'We have to practice duelling sooner or later Hermione,' Harry hissed under his breath. 'I'd rather get a head start than have to catch up.'

'Okay,' she relented. 'We can set up cushions around the classroom in case something goes wrong.'

They bolted down the rest of their lunch and headed upstairs to the classroom they had commandeered for training. Hermione, as usual, locked the door behind them and began setting up the room, while Harry and Ron took off their bags and hauled them into a corner.

'What did you want to practice?' Hermione asked Harry.

'One-on-one for now Hermione. I'll go against Ron first,' he told her.

'Lucky me,' Ron joked. 'After what you did to Malfoy, I hope I'm going to live.'

'You don't call Hermione anything like what he did,' Harry snapped angrily. 'Come on!'

'Impedimenta!' Ron shouted, brandishing his wand at Harry.

'Protego,' Harry called.

Ron's spell harmlessly slammed into Harry's shield charm.

'C'mon Ron,' Harry cajoled. 'Pick it up a bit.'

'Okay,' Ron said. 'Impedimenta!'

Confused, Harry blocked it again, but this time Ron had a plan. He brandished his wand at a stack of books to Harry's left. They rose into the air and shot towards Harry like bullets. Harry dived out of the way and Ron made to cast another spell.

'Rictusempra!'

Harry blocked it but only just. He rolled to his left and pointed his wand at his friend.

'Expelliarmus,' Harry called.

'Protego,' Ron countered. 'C'mon Harry. That's your go to spell! Pick it up a bit!'

Harry grinned.

'Convulso, Impedimenta, Stupefy,' Harry shouted in quick succession. Ron blocked the first two, but Harry's stunning spell slammed right into his shoulder.

Ron was blasted into the air and spun like a wooden top before landing with a thud on the floor. Harry and Hermione rushed over to him.

'Enervate,' Hermione said. Ron awoke instantly and groaned in pain.

'Damn Harry,' he muttered. 'That hurt.'

'Sorry,' Harry grinned. 'You did well for the first two though.'

'I think you should take on Hermione now,' Ron said. 'I'm gonna sit this one out until my shoulder stops aching.'

Hermione and Harry chuckled and helped Ron onto a chair before making their way into the centre of the room. They fell into defensive duelling postures and both waited for the other to make the first move. Harry knew that Hermione would be more of a challenge than Ron. She'd mastered nonverbal spells so he'd have to be on his toes. He could do it now and again but he had to concentrate.

Hermione flicked her wand and Harry reacted.

'Protego,' Harry said as thick, black ropes careened towards him. They wrapped themselves around the shield. 'Repulso.'

Hermione gasped as the shield with ropes tied around it raced towards her. She flicked her wand and it vanished. She brandished her wand back at Harry but he was already casting his next spell.

'Asrento,' he called.

'Calembra!' Hermione countered. The spells collided in midair and exploded. Hermione and Harry were knocked to the floor.

Staggered, Ron got to his feet and tried to revive them. When his spells didn't work, he headed to the Hospital Wing to find Madam Pomfrey. She raced after him back to the classroom and found Harry and Hermione still unconscious.

'What happened?' Madam Pomfrey asked quickly.

'We were practicing duelling,' Ron admitted sheepishly. 'Harry used the Asrento spell and Hermione countered with Calembra.'

'That shouldn't have done this,' she muttered. 'Those spells aren't lethal.'

'They're dead!' Ron shouted in surprise and Madam Pomfrey threw him a dirty look.

'Of course not,' she scoffed. 'The spells they used shouldn't have caused this even when combined. Why were you practising duelling anyway?'

'No reason,' Ron said quickly and Madam Pomfrey's eyes narrowed a little.

'Well,' she said. 'I need to take them to the Hospital Wing. With any luck they'll wake up soon enough. If I take Miss Granger, can you assist Mr Potter?'

Ron nodded. Together, he and Madam Pomfrey levitated Harry and Hermione and carried them through the corridors and up to the Hospital Wing. Ron gently lowered Harry onto a bed, while Madam Pomfrey lowered Hermione on the adjacent bed.

'I need to consult a few books,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'Like I said, this shouldn't have happened.'

Ron nodded and grabbed a chair, sitting between both of them.

'What the hell happened you guys?' Ron wondered aloud.

Just then, the doors opened and Professor Dumbledore walked into the Wing. He saw Ron, Harry and Hermione and quickly walked over.

'Madam Pomfrey informed me of what happened,' he said softly. 'I take it that the incident occurred during your preparations?'

Ron nodded silently.

'Well,' Dumbledore said, bending over to examine Harry's unconscious features. 'It seems as if there might be more going on between them than we know.'

'What does that mean?' Ron asked.

'Harry and Miss Granger are exceptional wizards,' Dumbledore told him. 'Miss Granger is one of the brightest young witches I've ever seen and Harry is prodigious as well. The spells they casted weren't harmful in anyway but when combined they produced an effect that was. I can only guess that this is because they unintentionally put a lot of power behind the spells.'

'So this is because they are powerful?'

'Maybe,' Dumbledore said as Madam Pomfrey came back into the ward. 'However, I doubt the spells used, even if they were powerful could have produced this particular effect.'

'I have an enervation draught,' Madam Pomfrey said, bustling between the beds, pouring a fizzy, sickly green substance into goblets. With Ron's help, she lifted Harry into a sitting position and navigated the draught into his mouth.

Instantly, Harry awoke.

'What happened?' Harry asked groggily as Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore tended to Hermione.

'You and Hermione got knocked out,' Ron told him. 'Your spells merged and exploded. Luckily I was able to get Madam Pomfrey to the classroom really quickly.'

'Ugh,' Hermione moaned, lifting a hand to her head. 'Damn it.'

'What is it?' Madam Pomfrey fussed. Hermione waved her away.

'I know what happened,' Hermione said. 'I was being stupid.'

'Huh?' Ron said and Hermione looked at Professor Dumbledore.

'Harry and I were duelling. When our spells collided, I tried to get an advantage and I messed it up. I hit the other two spells and it exploded. I'm sorry.'

'What spell did you intend to use?' Dumbledore asked curiously.

'The Morphing Charm,' she said. 'I wanted to turn it into a cloak to block Harry's vision of me.'

A little smile played on Dumbledore's lips.

'An ingenious attempt if I may say so,' he said kindly. 'However, I'd have thought that you'd know that transfiguring spells is a complicated piece of magic.'

'I know,' Hermione sighed. 'I've read about them and thought that I could do it. Ron suggested that we start to think outside the box when duelling. To try and wrong-foot Death Eaters.'

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth, probably to remonstrate with Hermione, but Dumbledore raised his hand and she stayed silent. He turned to face her.

'Could you give us a moment please Madam Pomfrey,' he said politely. Madam Pomfrey nodded, a little reluctantly, and left them alone in the ward.

'Now,' Dumbledore said. 'Mister Weasley has informed me of your attempt at preparations. I must impress on all of you that doing so may result in situations like this. Now, I know of your knowledge of the prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort. I have promised Harry that I will give him the knowledge to have a chance at defeating Voldemort. May I suggest that next time you have a selection of items with your efforts in order to avoid public displays such as this?'

Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded. Dumbledore smiled at them and got up.

'Now,' he said softly. 'I will leave you in the capable hands of Madam Pomfrey. I will circulate a letter to all the teachers that you three are allowed to use classrooms outside of hours for essential extra-curricular lessons.'

'Err,' Ron said as Dumbledore turned to leave. 'Professor, we were planning on having Neville, Ginny and Luna Lovegood help us too. Harry wanted to practice duelling against more than one opponent.'

Dumbledore turned to face Ron and looked at him for a second. He then nodded.

'I shall update my request then,' he said. 'However, please be more careful in future.'

'We will,' Harry, Hermione and Ron chorused in unison.

Dumbledore bade them goodnight and left the ward. At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came back in. She checked Harry and Hermione over before discharging them. She had a slightly annoyed expression on her face, and they all stayed quiet until they had closed the doors to the Hospital Wing behind them.

'At least we don't need to sneak around anymore,' Hermione said. 'I'll get to work on brewing some potions. Enervation draughts and the like. It shouldn't take too long.'

'Excellent,' Harry said. 'I have tryouts tomorrow anyway. Ron and I will be out of your hair.'

Hermione nodded.

'It should only take me a couple of hours. I'll head down to the dungeons straight after breakfast.'


End file.
